Vision
by MichiefWarrior11
Summary: <html><head></head>Olivia Stabler gets what she wants in a world, but does that mean losing something that she cares about in an other. An intense story testing the relationships in the SVU gang.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ana :)**

***There are two worlds in this story. In the upcoming chapters you will get it.**

**Olivia POV**

It was unimaginable that I woke up to such familiar muscles. His eyes were restless, and his jaw was in relaxation. I sat up and stared at the Maroon wall of our room. Tying my hair back with my head band I got up and walked towards the door. It was two in the morning; we fell asleep at eight o'clock. Not normal time for him, but I was a counselor for rape victims I could choose the hours I wanted to go to work. I strolled out of our room and to the living room. To find that our sixteen year old daughter was eating a tub of rocky road ice cream and watching another season of _Bones_.

"I swear if you don't go to bed I'm going to cancel Netflix." I rolled my eyes and sat next to her. She didn't even budge, "SHH! Bones is about to die and Booth is so close to finding her!" I sat watching my daughter so interested into this television series. Her big almond shaped light brown eyes were glued to our plasma TV. Her hair was pulled back, and she was in PINK sweats and a Longhorn shirt. She stuck another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth then yelped. I laughed as she squealed when this Booth character saved who I was guessing was Bones. I turned to the television to see the two partners embracing, they held on to each other as if they were to die if they were apart.

"I don't get it." Annabelle finally turned to me. "How can partners knowing that there is tension between them and unspoken boundaries that you can't cross, just freaking cross them! And tell the other how they feel! Obviously Bones feels the same way about Booth how Booth feels about her! Ugh, it's so frustrating." She grumbled. Olivia chuckled out loud, "Baby it's not that easy. . . Trust me."

"Agh well that's enough for one night, I'll finish the season tomorrow." She yawned and got up taking the bucket of ice cream with her, "Nope, leave it here." I requested pulling her arm back towards me. Anna laughed and sat back down.

"I thought you were going to go to bed." I yawned spiking my spoon into the deadly fat of what Rocky Road Ice Cream represented.

"I guess I'll just hang out with my mom for a little bit, just a little." She squinted her eyes making a little distance with her point finger and thumb. Anna sighed and laid back on the couch and stretched her feet. "SOOO mom how's life being over the hill?" she raised her eyebrow at me. I squealed throwing the ice cream next to me on the coffee table and began to tickle her until she was about to die of laughter.

"Stop I can't- I can't breathe!" she laughed trying to take me off of her.

"I am not old!" I growled letting her go. She contained her breath then said "What are you today like um, forty nine?" After she finished her sentence Anna sprung up and sprinted to the kitchen. I raced after her, grabbing a pillow. I chased her all around until the island in the middle of the kitchen was separating us.

"Now honey," I said catching my breath, "you know I'm only forty-two." I said raising my pillow to fire it at her. "Now you can make this easy or really hard." She smirked and reached behind her with a carton of whipped cream. Where the heck did that come from? Anna snidely opened it getting a handful of whipped cream and raised it at me.

"Do it, I dare you!" she challenged, I faked that I was about to put the pillow down watching closely as she lowered her guard then I threw it at her, ducking after I fired. She shrieked then raced towards me, I tried to run but then she switched rotations and got in front of me spiking all the white whipped cream on my face. My mouth opened into a big O, and she laughed staring at me in shock. With quick reaction I wiped it off my face and spread it all across hers, and then she made the face I recently just expressed.

"That's right." I laughed throwing my head back as she laughed with me.

"What's going on here?" I heard a male voice and turned around to find Elliot's shocked expression. Me and Anna shared a devious look as she screamed "Attack!" We charged at him as he took off towards the living room. I told Anna to take the other way blocking the stairs knowing that's the first place he would run after being chased out of the living area. I ran after him, finding him with a pillow in his hands waiting in the living room, "Come on El, you wouldn't really throw a pillow at me on my birthday." As I inched closer to him he took of smiling at the stairs. "Anna!" I yelled. I raced towards the stairs, finding my Anna smearing whip cream all over his face; I joined in all of us laughing. As we finally all settled down evening out our breath, sitting on the floor. Elliot hugged me towards him, grabbing my chin tipping it up towards his. I smirked as he kissed me gently, all remains of whipped cream on our lips gone. It always felt sweet, like the lightest piece of heaven.

"Woooo, I'm gonna go wash my face," Anna giggled as she began to ascend the stairs. "Happy Birthday mom, love you!"

"I love you too." I smiled. Elliot looked up at her, "Love you too!" he sarcastically yelled his accent coming out as she was almost at the top of the flight of steps.

"It's not your birthday!" We heard her amused echo from the second story, followed by the closing of the bathroom door.

"Now we're gonna wash up, then I'm gonna take you straight to bed. You have a beautiful day planned baby, happy birthday." Elliot picked me up wedding style and kissed me as he walked up the staircase. How can this feel all so immensely typical but in the back of my head I know that I don't belong here? Not like this.

* * *

><p>"<em>You are so fucking stupid!" Olivia yelled at Elliot in the squad room.<em>

"_I'm stupid look who's talking; you're the one who said Ana was safe going to school! The bastard almost raped her again! It's your fault that Ana is shaking in the cribs right now . . . not mine!" Elliot screamed back at her face, his jaw pulsating, and neck red. Olivia bit her lower lip, trying to prevent it from quivering. She felt butterflies in her stomach but not the good ones. Liv tried to keep her intent look with him as strongly willed as possible, but her breath hitched into a wail and her hands flew to cover her face. Hating that she looked like a little girl she wiped her eyes furiously._

"_Fuck you Elliot!" she growled, clamping her hands into fists on her sides._

"_You wish!" he seethed through his teeth. It didn't take more than half a second for Olivia's hand to find his face in a deadly slap. His head whipped to the side, and he smirked back at her. _

"_Kathy slaps harder than you." Elliot grimaced as Olivia's fist connected with his left eye, causing him to fall back on to the desk. He shouted a stream of cuss words, as Olivia walked up to him. _

"_Bet she doesn't hit as hard; you ass." With that she took off to the bathroom. Glad no one was there at three in the morning to hear her cry, glad no one was there to help Elliot off his ass, glad no one could see her heart break just a little bit more. She placed her hands on the edge of the sink, watching as her tears full of black mascara hit the shiny white glass. Her eyes drifted to her image in the mirror. How did you end up like this? She whispered. Olivia turned on the water; hands shaking and cupped water between her hands splashing the cold liquid on her face. Finding paper towels she cleaned her eyes of mascara, and tears. Olivia attempted to take control of her breath trying to bring it back down to homeostasis._

"_Are you okay?" she jumped looking at Ana from the reflection in the mirror. Liv wiped her eyes once more and smirked "I'm fine, what are you doing here you were asleep a little while ago." _

"_I wasn't asleep, I faked it. I was about to go downstairs to talk to you guys, but then I heard yelling, and I eased dropped." Ana paused playing with her fingers then she glanced back up to the detective. "Olivia you have to understand that I don't blame you."_

"_You don't know how much that means to me Ana." Olivia breathed out calming herself learning to accept Ana's kind words. "God only knows what Elliot and I are fighting for. I won't let him close enough to hurt me ever again." Detective Benson turned to face Ana, their eyes boring into the other. Ana read Olivia like a book just as they broke contact and she walked passed by her. _

_Before Olivia could leave the room Ana said loudly, "You love Elliot." This took Olivia aback, as she whipped her head towards Ana. "He loves you too." Olivia looked at the fourteen year old girl, Ana's eyes sure of what was being spoken. As if she was BD Huang._

"_It's not the same kind of love Ana." Olivia whispered, keeping the door open._

"_How do you know? What's your proof?" Ana challenged, her hands finding her hips showing a powerful stance._

"_What's yours?" Olivia growled a little bit too violently; Ana smirked and pointed behind the clueless detective._

"_He's my proof." Liv turned around to find Elliot right behind her, a mix of intense happiness with pure shock written all over his face._

* * *

><p><strong>Ana POV<strong>

"That is so not fair, my dad knows how to count cards!" I squealed throwing my hand of cards down on the table. Everybody who was laughing now stopped and looked at my dad with raised eyebrows. My mom and him both yelled "Ana!" I looked at everybody and shyly stated, "I mean . . . um . . . money cards."

"What the heck are money cards lil Benson?" Fin asked crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh this isn't Monopoly? Well geez that virgin Dackery must have had something." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"If I'm correct Monopoly doesn't have anything called money cards." Munch smirked leaning down so he could look at me above his glasses.

"Who wants cake!" I squealed throwing my hands in the air and leaving the table, as everybody burst into a hysterical laughter. I heard chairs being pushed out as everyone followed me to the kitchen. When my mom finally came in I grabbed her hand and placed her behind the cake.

"I love how you're four." Casey giggled, pointing at the number four candle on the cake.

"Hey, hey, hey! I thought I bought a two but apparently I didn't, let my mother be." I smirked, watching as my dad pulled her into his side and kissed her temple. I don't know if I was disgusted or thought they were cute. Cragen lit up the candle with a lighter, and motioned for everyone to start singing.

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Olivia, Happy Birthday to you!_

Everyone cheered and watched as my mom blew out her candle. I could feel that someone who wasn't supposed to be there was watching our family, I whipped my head to all the windows in the kitchen, nothing was there. I shook it off and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia POV<strong>

I hugged everybody as they left out into the night. Today was an amazing birthday, I thanked God for Ana and Elliot and all my friends who cared for me. I watched as Elliot finished laughing with Cragen, Munch, and Fin outside of the captains car, he patted Dons back and watched as they all ducked into his black Audi. My eyes roamed El's built arms as the stretched the sleeves of his blue polo. Then I heard the hysterical laughter coming from Casey's car, her and Ana were laughing over something. They hugged then Casey parted also. Both of my family members came walking towards me with satisfied smiles on their face. We were all about to walk inside when Ana stopped us.

"Actually, I'm going to Mel's house. Her and Brittany thought it'd be nice to let you guys have you know um . . . cuddle time without me in the house for your birthday. So we're just going to watch movies and I'll be back by midnight since I have volleyball tomorrow at eleven, so whatever . . . cuddling you'll be doing, make sure you're done by midnight." Ana hesitated shaking off I guess the grossness of what she really knew cuddling was. Elliot looked at me with his blue eyes asking if we should let her go, I nodded slightly.

"Be careful and don't take the freeway honey please." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. Oh yeah she was definitely our child.

"Okay I won't take the freeway, Happy Birthday, and have fun!" she said taking off to her own car.

The night passed, with endless . . . "cuddling". I knew I'd be sore in the morning, Elliot was up for another round but it was already 11:50 and I did not want to scar Ana with our noises. Dear lord, she would never ever live it down if she heard us having intercourse. I rolled off of Elliot and he hugged me towards him.

"Happy Birthday baby." He murmured into my forehead as he gave me a small kiss.

"Never thought I would have met you Elliot, I'm so glad I met this wonderful marine while he was on leave at the beach."

"I fell in love with a nerd; the girl had her nose in a book at the beach, who would have ever known." He snorted, earning a playful slap as Olivia quipped.

"And when you knocked the book out of her hands with a football, she was extremely pissed!"

"UNTIL, she saw my blue eyes." He chuckled kissing me.

"Yes until she saw your blue eyes." I murmured, moaning as he deepened the kiss. I softly pushed him away. He groaned as I got up and walked to the shower. He followed me in washing my hair and I did the same. We finished, after changing we looked at the clock 12:30, Ana should be home.

"I'll go check on her." He said stepping out of our room. I sat on the edge of our bed as I listened to him opening her bedroom door then closing it. Then I heard the bathroom door open, he closed it again. His footsteps walked down the stairs, "Ana!" he asked slightly over regular tone. No reply. I began to get nervous so I walked out of our room and down the stairs. "Ana!" I yelled. Still no reply, Elliot came out of the kitchen, "She's not there or the dining room."

""Did you check the office?"

"She would of heard you and come out by now. Let me check the back yard." He quickly walked towards the back yard; me hot on his heels. "It's locked from the inside, so she couldn't have gone out."

"Where is she?" I began to get angry. This wasn't like my Ana, we trusted her; she wouldn't worry us like this. She would have called if something went wrong.

"Baby calm down, maybe she fell asleep at her friends, let me call her." Elliot looked into my eyes; I knew he was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince me. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his cell phone off the bar. He dialed Ana's number; we waited a whole minute of ringing and no answer. He dialed again and still no answer. He tried one last time, nothing.

"Why isn't she answering her phone?" I asked scared, feeling queasiness in my stomach. I could feel Elliot's body tensing up with the last prolonging of another phone call.

"Her phone is on so I'm going to check where she is on the internet." He said brushing past me, not making eye contact. I followed like a puppy into his office. He typed in , then went into his account, then GPS system, lastly he typed in Ana's number.

"What the hell is she doing in some alley behind a gas station?" He growled getting up, grabbing his keys, and my hand heading us towards the SUV.

* * *

><p>"<em>So I'm going to leave you to alone, I'll be in the cribs." Ana said, sneaking out of the bath room. Olivia looked down, breathed out then walked pass Elliot.<em>

"_Stop." he growled, grabbing her wrist and turning her towards him._

"_Look just forget it." Olivia snapped wrenching her hand from his grasp. He snatched her forearm now and yanked her towards his chest._

"_Just stop being so stubborn and listen to me, Olivia." He whispered. When she heard him speak her name she almost passed out right there._

"_Fine talk." Olivia argued as if she was the one in control. She looked up barely taking in that his left eye was becoming a little purple on the outer edge; near his temple. He felt her gaze on his eye, and cringed as her right hand slowly dragged its way from her side, brushing his chest, past his neck to rest finally on the battle scar she conducted. Elliot couldn't speak, the mere touch of Olivia made him worthless at trying to control his body. Her hand lightly traced over the purple, as his hand left her forearm and traveled to her waist. Mentally saying 'I trust you won't leave, but this is me keeping you close enough not to even think about it.'_

"_El, what happened to talking?" Olivia laughed placing her hand on the crook of Elliot's neck. He smiled down at her, his other hand joining at the waist also. Olivia drew him closer to her by connected her hands around his neck, playing with some of the little bit of hair he had. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes, reminding him of that day she heard about his fight with his new partner and came back to check up on him in the lockers. But that was a totally different mood then now._

"_Why do I keep coming back to you Elliot?" She whispered, "Why?" Her head shook, as Elliot's blue eyes narrowed. He held her tighter earning an uneven breath form Olivia. "Computer crimes, undercover ops, Porter, and Kurt." She breathed._

"_Kathy, Dani, and Rebecca. I have been such an asshole to you, all to cover up what you truly mean to me Liv. I couldn't have you then, but now . . ."_

"_Wait!" Olivia shushed him, his eyes narrowed. "Do you hear that?" she asked pulling away from his embrace._

"_Hear what there's nothing." He rolled his eyes thinking it was her acting._

"_Well there was something," Olivia growled. She walked a few steps ahead of him then answered "I'm going to check on Ana." Elliot in pursuit stepped quietly behind her. Olivia opened the door to the cribs and heard nor saw any movement._

"_Ana." She said at an audible tone. There was no answer._

"_Liv, you're 3 o'clock, there's a note on the bed." Elliot whispered, Olivia ran towards it._

"_Dear Liv, _

_I'm fine. I __**d**__on't __**n**__eed you to _help me _**a**__nymore. __Consider this__ my a__**p**__ology, I will'nt drop the all__**e**__ged rape charges. I would like to __**n**__ever speak to __BH __HE __CS __again, bye._

_Ana "_

_Olivia said every word while processing it in her head. Ana was just here she wouldn't leave._

"_This isn't right. Someone took her." Olivia started to shake. "The note has too many mistakes and weird lettering she's trying to tell us something." Elliot came over to Olivia placing an arm over her shoulder to quit her shaking and began scanning the note._

"_Will'nt, that makes no sense."_

"_Will not." Answered Olivia. "She won't drop them, she underlined 'help me and consider this' she wants us to look closely at the initials scratched out."_

"_She wouldn't go to complicated so think simple. BH, brown hair. HE, hazel eyes. CS, Caucasian skin. Ana just described who kidnapped her."_

"_The bold letters," Olivia shrieked. "D . . . N . . . A . . . P . . . E . . . N! DNA on the Pen! We got to find that pen El." _

_Elliot looked at Liv as she began scrambling on the floor, trying to find the pen. He leaned down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Liv." Her rapid search didn't end. He now put force into his pull; earning a sharp turn of her head._

"_Liv, we have to talk to the captain get people down here to investigate the scene, we'll find Ana but we can't do it alone okay." Olivia nodded, letting tears fall freely as she got up. She didn't care as she threw herself into Elliot's awaiting arms, crying rivers as he gently tugged her towards her out the cribs door._

* * *

><p><strong>Ana POV<strong>

_Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, I'm tired and I want to go to bed._

I felt a shiver run down my shoulders, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the dimly lit room. My hands were tied behind me on the pole that was leaking what I hope was faucet water. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, as I felt the clang of my skull hitting the wall. I couldn't think straight, all I heard was that damn lullaby coming from the rinky dink radio in the corner. I rapidly began to go into shock as I realized I was taken by someone. My hands began to tremble as I relentlessly tried to pull them away from the rusty pipe. A light turned on; I noticed a door to the far right corner of the room. Where the fuck was I? The air smelled like sewer, and all I wanted to do was spray a bunch of febreeze everywhere. Though there was light from under the door, the rest of the room was still pitch black. My senses were heightened; I could hear the dripping of water from somewhere, and the air rustling from the ceiling. If there was air there must be a window, with a window comes an exit. My body was trying to stay calm; I have to act smart to survive. Everybody who freaks out in movies or books is usually the first one dead. _I don't want to die._

I survey myself for a second, noting that all my clothes are still on. Ripped from the fight I guess I put up, but they're on and that's all I could ask for. I look around for something that will pick the lock on these old rusty handcuffs. Maybe if I just smash them into the pole over and over again they will break, along with the cuts I will receive on my wrists with the amount of force it will need. My breath begins to labor as panic begins to arise in my system. What If I never get out? No that's impossible I'm sure my parents are already looking for me.

The door rattles a bit as someone on the others side begins to open it. I catch my breath, and try not to cry. Weakness does not run in this family. But I'm so scared, his eyes are a piercing black and his hair is parted to the side, his devilish smile underneath that awful charcoal mustache. His skin is so white that I may believe he's a ghost. I begin to whimper a bit as he steps closer to me; my back is pressed flush against the wall. Fear itself is immurement in my body. My memory unfolds in front of me. His arms like an anaconda were held tightly around my waist, as he pushed me against the brick wall of that dreadful alley. I try to scream but he smashes my head again onto that dreadful pattern or brick red and brown.

I touch my forehead with my fingertips, a hiss escapes my mouth. I can feel the tenderness of a two inch scar. I dare to look at the man to cause it with fierceness in my eyes. The fear is gone, but returns as he brings his finger to hook under my chin.

"Oh dear sweet Anna, your safe with me, no need to tremble in fear baby." His voice is thick, as I close my eyes and turn my head away. I want to cry as his hands begin to slide up my thigh. I turn and bite his lip hard; tasting his blood as well as spitting it back in his face.

"You bitch!" He curses at me; stumbling backwards. "Your mom may have gotten away but I swear, you won't!" he yells like an idiot, and slams the door on his way out.

_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take._

* * *

><p>Olivia looked blankly at all the lights that surrounded her. <em>No.<em> She thought. _No! _She saw figures in blue suits, and witnesses around, her husband talking to his captain. She saw all this through her eyes, but she wasn't observing any of it. Her daughter had been taken, taken from her, taken from Elliot, and taken from everybody. It just didn't seem enough to have what seemed like fifth teen people trying to solve her kidnapping. She needed thirty citizens, and army, the whole fucking world to look for her baby girl. It registered that all her life she has helped patients with this scenario, telling them to keep hope that people were helping to find their kid. But never in her moment of living did she think this would be happening to her. People compared her life with Elliot as though they were celebrities, the family they had was just that perfect. Who the fuck wanted to ruin her happiness? Who in the world wanted to make her break so bad that they stole the one thing in life she would do absolutely anything for?

She wrapped the blanket Don Cragen gave to her tightly around her body. Leaning on the hood of their SUV, her eyelids fell drowsily but her mind protested; she had to find her daughter! Olivia didn't even feel his presence until his arms wrapped around her shoulders. His voice was weakened, as he spoke soothing words to her. He had cried less than Olivia, but more than a grown man. Then again if you're daughter just disappeared I'm sure you wouldn't have held such emotion in either. Elliot turned Olivia, and held her flush against his body.

"My baby girl El, my baby girl." Olivia cried relentlessly into his shirt. She curled the cloth that hung to him into her fist, wanting so bad to punch the bastard that took Ana.

"We're going to find her Liv, I promise." Elliot muffled into her hair. He ran his hand on the side of her neck propping her up to look at him. She refused by nuzzling harder into his neck. "Look at me Olivia." Elliot growled. Her body convulsed more with tears, objecting his comfort. "Damnit Olivia!" He rasped, "Fucking look at me." He cried. Liv slowly lifted her head to look into his stormy beach eyes. Her hiccupping began to subdue as she tried relaxing her breathing. "Our baby girl will be alive when we find her. She's smart, she'll be alive Olivia. I promise she'll be alive." Although his lips stopped repeating the words, his mind raced with them. Trying to convince himself as much as he was persuading Olivia.

New York's finest couple shared a chaste kiss to calm the other down. Onlookers prayed that they found their daughter; sadness filled each and everyone's heart to watch the earth shattering disaster the two had just encountered.

Fifth teen crew members, three detectives, two assistant district attorneys, a captain, and one deadly dedicated mother all looking for one sixteen year old girl. _Annabelle Stabler._

* * *

><p><strong>Ana POV<strong>

I'm five again. I can feel the rush of the beach air blow through my wavy brown hair; that reaches more than half way down my back. My arms are outstretched as if asking the whole ocean to come give me a gigantic hug. I hear the seagulls fly above me, begging for crumbs of bread. I close my eyes feeling the warm sun sink under my skin. The waves come and circle around my ankles pulling me closer to the blue waves.

Suddenly I'm swooned off my feet, and twirling in the air. I'm laughing because I know who dared to wake me from my joyful on looking of the world.

"_Elliot! Put her down she's going to throw up her breakfast!" _I hear my mom yell from the summer beach house's backyard patio. My father only laughs and swings me over his shoulder, my face lightly smacking his back. My tiny fists punching his butt in attempt to make him put me down. He walks towards my mom, his hand restraining my feet from kicking.

"_Baby put her down." My mom giggles as we move closer to her._

"_Yah daddy put me down!" _I protest still with the epic fail of punching. I feel him support my back as he gently brings me back down to earth. My hair falls perfectly into place but as I try to lean towards my mom I stumble. Mother catches me before I smash into her legs.

"_You see what you did, she's drunk!" _my mom laughed, picking me up and hooking me onto her right hip.

"_The waves were going to take her away!" _Elliot chuckled pulling my mom and me onto his side.

"_You wouldn't let the waves take me right daddy?" _I looked at him with my brown puppy eyes.

"_No baby, I will never let anything take you away." _His lips find my forehead, then my mother's cheek.

The scene replays in my head over and over again. I don't know how long it's been since I fell asleep then woke up. My eyes scan the basement; I finally achieve finding a light source. It must be daylight outside because the sun's rays are coming from a little two by four window. I loll my head from side to side trying to wake my body from its weakness. I haven't eaten for hours, my arms feel fragile.

"Morning my little sunshine." I hear his voice sing as he comes in through the door. How does he always know when I wake up? He has water in his hand, and a biscuit in the other. "I thought we could have a little morning chat, Annabelle."

"Who are you?" I hiss through my teeth. I will not fall, I will not be anything less than what I was raised, I will not be afraid. It seems I tell myself this list of laws, but the water filling my eyes is slowly betraying me. I feel as if I'm an antelope trying to be brave in front of all the others, yet only three feet away there's a crouching tiger.

"I knew you'd ask that sooner or later darling. It just took a while to crank those old rusty wheels in that brain of yours. So stupid, nothing like your mother." He clacked his tongue at me. My fist rose to punch him in that strong jaw, but the handcuffs restrained it as I murmured my pain. "William Harris babe, William Harris."

His thumb brushes over my trembling lips, I can feel their roughness. I mash my lips into a straight line and try my best to keep from crying. He drops the food in front of me, and then fakes a grimace "Why are you so scared love?" I try to control my breathing as he comes closer to my face, his noise is brushing mine."I haven't even hurt you . . . yet." With this he laughs; leaving the ugly cold basement. I stare at the food in front of me then a switch turns in my head, _how the fuck am I going to eat this food when my hands are tied behind me? Arrogant bastard! _I lean down grabbing the biscuit with my teeth I bite a huge chunk out of it letting the remains of it fall to the floor. It tastes like flour and butter, but at the moment I could care less. Put a stick of mustard and I'd eat that shit. I finish it, after having to pick it up so many times. The next step is drinking the water. I decide to merely try to stick my face in the cup and suck it up like a straw. After the water drains to a lower level, that tool does not work anymore. I grab the side of the cup with my lips trying to balance the weight, and let water slip through my teeth at the same moment.

When all else fails, who's there to help you? I feel like I've been here for so long that my parents should have found me by now! I'm tired of watching water drip from these damn pipes! I'm tired of feeling weak! I'm just sick of letting this guy think he'll ever have me.

God help me, he will never ever have me. Whether it's the last breath that I take yelling, or the single bone I have in my body kicking him, he will not have me.

* * *

><p><em>So tell me what you think? <em>


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I took so long. Major writers block, but now i'm back. Tell me what you think? Don't be too harsh.

* * *

><p>"William Harris." Fin repeated the words as he slammed the phone down. The entire squad turned his attention to him. Elliot was the first to stand, "What about him? He's in jail."<p>

"Not since a week ago. He was released early for good conduct. Bunch of bullshit, they released him because he was a former prison guard for the state. "Fin threw the file towards Elliot.

"I need everybody to check out his house, his mother's house, his best friend's house. I don't give a damn anybody who's close to him in any way! Wherever Harris is, that's where Annabelle is." Captain Cragen yelled his words to the fellow police in the precinct.

"Captain, wait!" Munch said walking up to the computer. Elliot was furious that Munch was prolonging the search.

"What the fuck is it Munch, my daughter might still be alive, we can't-" Elliot began to yell pursuing John.

"If you want your daughter to be alive, you'll shut up and listen to what was just sent to us by E-Mail." Munch whispered. He turned his back to detective Stabler, and clicked the enter button on the keyboard. Then the video came on.

You could see Annabelle's fragile form lying against the wall. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and her skin was like the pale white sky of a New York winter. "Hello Detectives" The voice came on. "A special hello to you Detective Stabler and Mrs. Benson. Doesn't your daughter look fine? I haven't hurt her . . .yet. See Olivia got away the last time, when all I wanted to do was ask her some questions. Maybe this Benson will answer all of them." The voice sounded like it went away, then in the video you heard the basement door open.

"Morales, see if you can find out where this video is coming from." Cragen ordered. Morales immediately began typing fast on the keyboard. Elliot decided that breathing down his back would only make him more irritated at finding the destination where Anna was. Everybody turned their attention back to the video.

"Is that Anna?" Elliot, Fin, Cragen, and Munch turned to find a sleepless Olivia wipe her eyes and run to the screen. "Why didn't you wake me up!" she glared at Elliot, narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you up, nor did I want to scare you." Elliot whispered, placing his palm on her cheek. She didn't release her glower, "I deserve to know when you have a visual on my daughter!" she hissed at him harshly then turned back to the screen.

"Liv-"Elliot began to speak until Olivia raised her hand shushing him. Elliot let this slide because they were wasting time picking at each other when they should be finding the location of Anna. Harris just entered the room when everybody paid attention.

"Ana. I have a surprise for you." Harris went to stand in front of Anna. Olivia gasped when she realized who took her. Elliot gently tried to take her hand in his own. This time Olivia obliged and grasped his palm more firmly. Linking their fingers Elliot turned to Morales.

"Got anything?" he said trying to keep calm at the face of Olivia. Morales shook his head 'not yet'.

"What do you want?" Anna said as she weakly raised her head to look at the man who abducted her. Olivia cringed at the hurt in Anna's voice; it was so hushed and raspy. Tears began to fall from the mothers eyes.

"You see that little red light?" Harris asked Anna; pointing at the camera. Anna looked at the video recorder straight in the lens. "What is it?" she rasped. Harris laughed, and then looked at the camera also.

"Say hi to mommy and daddy." He cheered waving at the camcorder. Anna's eyes immediately widened as she began to talk as loud as her weak vocal chords would let her.

"I'm okay mom, stop worrying. Just find me . . . please mom, just come get me." Anna began sobbing as Harris brought her cheek up to look at him. "Honey, if they really cared about you, they would have found you by now. It's already been two nights, and don't they have a ninety seven percent closing of abductions?"

"Fuck off Harris!" Elliot yelled as if the bastard could hear him. Olivia's hands were shaking, and Elliot could feel her about to wail. Anna processed the information Harris gave her in her mind.

"They are looking for me!" Anna yelled but it sounded more like a rasp.

"No they're not Anna." Harris said sounding for once sentimental, like the actor he was being he brushed the hair out of her face. "Olivia and Elliot are not looking for you. In fact they don't even care about you. Like they didn't care about my girlfriend, who like you will be in a few hours, is six feet under. See your daddy thought I purposely killed and raped my girlfriend, when I didn't! She went to see your mom because I "hurt" her, a bunch of lies your father put in her head! They brain washed my Lea, and turned her against me. Pressing chargers, she wouldn't even look at me! I went to your mom's office to ask some simple questions, she was such a stubborn little thing." Harris was now grabbing her cheek bones squeezing her face. "I had no choice but to physically make her tell me why the fuck she would ruin my life! Your parents turned me into a killer. Now they're going to watch me, kill you." With that he let go of her and walked over to a table.

Elliot held Olivia back as she tried to walk closer to the television, trying to inspect what Harris was getting. "Let go of me." she hissed. Everyone was looking at them, and the whole scene in itself. That's when Olivia officially broke. "What are all of you looking at? Yes my child is suffering in front of my face, because of her own parents. It's tragic and brutal, but what the fuck are you doing to help me? Stop staring at the fucking screen and do your God damn jobs!" She yelled at everyone leaving them wide eyed and silenced. They moved on shuffling trying to figure out where they were.

"Well detectives it seems like I've changed my mind." Harris whispered. "I'm turning this off, your M.E. can give you the full description of how much she suffered, and cried, and screamed. All because of you."

"Mom, dad please!" Anna yelled helplessly. Then the screen went black, like the pit of Harris's heart. Olivia held on to her chest as tears fell down her cheeks, her chest rose and fell. Elliot for once did not go to hold her, he did not go and kiss her into comfort. He slammed his fist onto his desk, yelling he kicked the side of it leaving dents.

"Elliot stop!" he heard Morales yell. "I got him."

* * *

><p><strong>Anna POV<strong>

I trembled in fear as the red light turned off. Harris approached me with a blade.

"Dear Anna, oh sweet sweet Anna. It will only hurt until your dead." With that he stabbed me in the leg, I yelped in pain as I felt the blood rushing out of my thigh. I tried to move my hands and body but the cuffs restrained me. I could hear the metal clanking against metal, as I screamed for my life. He then kicked me in stomach . . . repeatedly. I couldn't breathe, no air could reach my lungs. I began to see blurry. "Oh no Anna you're not going away that fast." He grabbed my face; looking at me straight in the eye he cut a wound deep on my right arm. It burned like a hot metal rod being pushed onto your face. I yelled so loud I felt my vocal chords strain. Harris eyes glittered as he began to smile devilishly. That's when I felt it, he cut slices into my left wrist. His laugh filled my ears as I cried. Suddenly my hand were now at my side.

"Try and fight me now Anna, just like your mother did." Harris laughed pushing me hard against the wall. What an idiot. Through the pain I knew it would be worst if I showed that I didn't put up a fight, and trust me I was going to live or die making sure this man knew he didn't control me. I bit his nose, then kneed his balls, both of us yelling at our own pain. He landed even more on top of me, his weight was heavy. I cried as I pushed him off me.

"You bitch!" he yelled at me, but I raced towards the stairs. I didn't hear him until I felt my face make contact with the concrete. I tasted the penny salted red substance called blood on my tongue. My body was running on adrenaline so I had to keep fighting or I would die. I peeled my ankle from his wrist and kicked him smack in the jaw. Quickly recovering I ran up the last bit of stairs. The light from the first floor blinded me. I saw the pale yellow walls as a blur, I ran through the what I guess was the laundry room. I heard Harris close behind me so I began throwing pointless shit behind me, a lamp, books, wobbly desks. That's when I saw it, the shiny metal shimmering from its place near the door. Harris was two seconds behind me and my mind made its choice. Next thing I knew, I felt the cold medal in my right hand shaking. I turned and pointed it at Harris. Stopping his head lighted deer face in its tracks. Then he smirked, "You don't have the guts to kill me Anna." I shivered at him speaking my name. "What will your parents think of you being a murderer? They'll give you away. They will look at you in disgust, better yet they'll arrest you themselves!"

"Shutup, shutup, shutup!" I yelled clicking the gun back. "Mommy and daddy will be so disappointed when they learn they raised a killer. Just like they turned me into a killer, look at you right now Anna. You have a gun pointed at me. You're just like me Anna, just like me!" Harris yelled at me.

"I am nothing like you!" Then I saw his body hit the floor, and my finger pushed all the way down on the trigger. I dropped the gun shaking. I just killed a man.

Review ?


End file.
